Remus John Lupin en del
by JennnyJ
Summary: Minnen i höstens bittra kyla


**Den är bara en del och inte alls så jätte lång men jag hoppas att den är händelserik :)  
Jag skänker den här berättelsen och dess handling till Systraskapet som alltid betytt och alltid kommer att betyda allt för mig :)  
Var nu så goda och läs.**

Det kyliga novemberregnet slog som spön i backen och vinden rev och slet i det ljusbruna håret tillhörande en ung man som satt ihopsjunken på en av de nerklottrade parkbänkarna i södra delen av London.  
Det ärrade ansiktet var sorgset förvridet och de annars varma och trygga ögonen som gick i samma nyans som barken på en ung tall var nu rödgråtna och stirrade med en kuslig tomhet ned i den leriga marken.  
Regnet piskade honom i ansiktet och han var blöt ända in till skinnet men han brydde sig inte, ingenting betydde någonting längre.  
"Han svek dem" viskade han hest och salta tårar började leta sig ned för mannens kinder, för att sedan blandas med det kalla regnet. I handen höll han ett hopknölat exemplar av gårdagens The Daily Prophet och den fetstilta rubriken som prydde framsidan slog emot en med all sin samlade kraft, "Lily och James Potter – mördade".

Bara några månader tidigare hade han bevittnat hur en av hans tidigare bästa vänner, med hjälp av Dumbledore, ålagt sig skyddandet av familjen Potters hus.  
Han hade själv hört hur förrädaren lovat dem att aldrig röja deras hemlighet till honom, men han svek dem och nu var de döda…  
"Han svek dem!", nu skrek han av all sin kraft, ett skrik av djupaste sorg och ilska, men den allt mer tilltagande vinden dränkte hans skrik och han begravde ansiktet i händerna, skakandes av gråt.  
_  
"Lily, James" Sirius Black såg på dem med värme i de gråa ögonen, "ni har mitt ord, jag ska inte svika er, jag dör hellre än lämnar någon information till honom", det var en varm dag i början av juni och i en vackert blomstrande trädgård i utkanten av trollkarlsbyn Godric's Hollow befann sig en liten skara människor bestående av James och Lily Potter som stod med armarna kring varandra och lille Harry som sov i sin mors famn, Remus Lupin som, med ett brett leende lekandes på dem ljusa läpparna, lutade sig mot ett av trädgårdens blomstrande äppelträn, deras gamle rektor Albus Dumbledore som hummande stod där på grusgången med det lysande vita skägget som räckte honom en bit under den mycket smala midjan och Peter Pettigrew som med ett svagt leende satt på trappen, lutad mot den tjocka dörren av ek som ledde in till makarna Potters hus.  
"Vi litar på dig Sirius" sade Lily med ett varmt leende innan hon gav honom en kram, den snart ett år gamla pojken gnydde till i sömnen och Sirius log brett när han såg på honom.  
"Han blir bara större och större för var dag som går" sade han och klappade försiktigt pojkens tunna men dock mycket svarta kalufs.  
"Visst blir han" sade modern med ett kärleksfullt leende, "men nu tycker jag att vi sätter oss till bords så bjuder jag på fika" hon räckte över den sovande pojken till James som försiktigt tog emot honom innan hon försvann in i huset för att hämta kaffet.  
De andra rörde sig mot baksidan av trädgården där ett långbord stod dukat och väntade på dem. Albus och James gick längst bak och pratade lågmält med varandra, James såg lite besvärad ut men nickade då rektorn sade något medan han lite förstrött vaggade den sovande pojken som han bar i sin famn._

"Det är modigt av dig Sirius, som ställer upp på att skydda dem" sade Remus och log broderligt mot Sirius som satte sig ned vid trädgårdsbordet.  
"Modigt, det vet jag inte, men jag vet att det måste göras för att hålla dem i säkerhet och som Harrys gudfar är det min plikt att skydda honom", sade han sakligt och log han med, Peter som hade satt sig bredvid Remus log svagt, "men om ni-vet-vem får tag i dig då?" Frågade han med klen röst och rös vid blotta tanken på det.  
"Äsch, det behöver jag inte oroa mig för" sade Sirius kort och reste sig upp för att ta emot en av de nybakade jordgubbstårtorna som Lily kom bärandes på och ingen såg den oroliga glimten som blixtrat till i hans ögon.  
Remus log lite för sig själv där han satt bland sina vänner i sommarsolen, ingenting kunde få Sirius att inte göra det som var rätt, inte ens tanken på vad ni-vet-vem skulle kunna göra med honom...  
  
"Så klart han inte behövde oroa sig, han var ju på deras sida", fräste mannen på bänken och reste sig tvärt upp, de bruna ögonen blixtrade ilsket. Tidningen som han tidigare kramat hårt i ena handen flög iväg och fångades nästan genast upp av den kyliga vinden och blåstes bort över det öde torget.  
Med en bestämd min drog han fram en sliten järneksstav och höjde den i luften, "Godric's Hollow" sade han beslutsamt och försvann med ett ljud som av en pisksnärt och han var borta som om världen slukat honom hel och hållen.

Men samma bleka man gick nu fram på leriga gator i helt andra änden av England, hans steg var bestämda men ju närmare sitt mål han kom desto mer försvann spänsten i hans kliv och han såg ut att redan ha ångrat sitt beslut då han stod framför ett förfallet hus som han så väl kände igen.  
Halva övervåningen och en del av bottenvåningen hade rasat ihop och den tjocka dörren av ek som ledde in till huset hängde snett på ett av gångjärnen.

Han tvekade med ett förtvivlat uttryck i ansiktet men så föll det en ovanlig beslutsamhet över de bruna ögonen och han började gå upp för grusgången.  
Fötterna sparkade i gruset men han brydde sig inte om det utan fortsatte att gå mot det gapande hålet som skulle föreställa ingången till det vitmålade huset.  
När han klev in blev han stående i hallen, glaset i fönstren hade gått sönder och bräder och trä spint från när delar av huset rasat samman låg utspritt över det ljusa trägolvet… det var så annorlunda mot för bara några veckor sedan då han sist var där.  
_  
"Remus, kom in" Lily log brett mot den brunhåriga mannen som stod i dörröppningen och hjälpte honom av med den gråa manteln som hon sedan hängde upp på en mässingsfärgad krok i farstun.  
"Kom med in i köket så bjuder jag på lite fika" sade hon och strök undan en röd hårslinga som fallit ner i det bleka ansiktet.  
Remus log tacksamt och klev in i den stora hallen, solens varma strålar spred ett behagligt ljus i rummet och lös upp väggarna som pryddes av alla möjliga foton som var helt olika mugglarnas vanliga, orörliga foton.  
Det var bilder från Lily och James bröllop där alla skrattade och vinkade glatt, bilder på den inte alls så gamla bebisen som plirade upp från sin mors famn och det fanns även bilder från deras gamla skoltid då fyra pojkar, med armarna kring varandras axlar stod nere vid den stora sjön och skrattade._

"Vill du ha kaffe eller te?" Lily dök upp vid dörren till köket med en kopp i handen och Remus slet sig från fotona och gick in i det gulrandiga köket där fönstren pryddes av vita spetsgardiner och det bruna bordet täcktes av en enkel, gräddvit bordduk.  
"Jag tar gärna lite te, tack" sade han och sjönk ner på en av stolarna, "var är Harry?".  
"Han sover uppe på övervåningen" sade Lily med ett litet leende och vände sig om mot en silvrig tekanna som hon började hälla upp det ljusa teet ur.  
"Peter var här för bara någon timme sen" sade hon och räckte honom den ljusa koppen med ett leende innan hon började skiva upp en nybakad vetelängd.  
"Hur är det med honom? Han har verkat så borta på senare tid", sade Remus och smuttade lite på den varma drycken medan Lily ställde fram fatet med bullar på bordet innan hon själv slog sig ned på en stol mittemot honom och drack en klunk av sitt te.

"Jodå, han tycker väll att det är lite obehagligt med allt som händer och jag förstår honom så väl…", hon suckade lite och såg ner i bordet med en bekymrad min, " varje dag går jag och oroar mig för att James inte ska komma hem från jobbet, varje dag oroar jag mig för att någonting ska hända Harry, varje dag är jag rädd för att inte räcka till… jag känner mig bara så hjälplös", stora tårar hade börjat rinna ner för hennes bleka kinder och händerna darrade så mycket att hon tappade koppen och det ljusbruna teet spred sig som en stor fläck över den vita duken.  
Remus reste sig upp och ställde ifrån sig koppen innan han gick runt bordet och slöt henne i en varm kram.

"Såja, det kommer att bli bra", sade han lugnt och strök henne vänligt över det röda håret, "James kommer att komma hem i vanlig tid ikväll, och även alla andra kvällar", han tystnade lite och Lily snörvlade till.  
"Han ska snart avgå sin tjänst på ministeriet så att han kan vara hemma med dig och Harry, men han behöver bara få känna att han gör någonting viktigt och du är förresten långt ifrån hjälplös, du är den skickligaste häxa jag någonsin lärt känna och så länge du har din stav är du och alla i din omgivning säkra", fortsatte han med ett varmt leende innan han släppte sitt grepp om henne och Lily torkade tårarna, " och dessutom, Sirius kommer aldrig att svika er".  
"Nej, allt det där vet jag ju egentligen, innerst inne… jag är bara fånig som går och oroar mig hela tiden, tack Remus, för allt" sade hon och log svagt innan hon försiktigt torkade bort tårarna och viftade lite med sin trollstav så att fläcken av te genast försvann från duken.  
  
"Du var inte fånig, du hade all rätt att oroa dig", skrek han och sparkade hårt i väggen, det föll en sky av damm ner på golvet från en spricka i taket men Remus brydde sig inte, han sjönk ner på golvet och lutade sig tungt mot den fallfärdiga husgrunden och slöt trött ögonen, varför skulle allting hända just honom?  
Han flyttade lite på benen som börjat domna där han satt och råkade komma åt ett gammalt fotografi som låg där i dammet.  
Han tog varsamt upp det, sopade med en försiktig rörelse bort dammet och kunde inte hindra ett brett leende från att sprida sig över hans spruckna läppar.  
Det var samma foto som han hade stått och betraktat sist han var i familjen Potters hus, det var han, James, Sirius och Peter som skrattandes stod nere vid sjön… just nu kliade sig James lite på näsan innan han sköt upp glasögonen som ideligen halkade ner på nästippen och Peter satte sig ner i gräset för att tömma sin sko på grus medan en yngre version av honom själv och Sirius gjorde grimaser åt varandra i hopp om att få en ena att börja skratta.  
Han log åt minnet av denna sommardag och slöt ögonen för att åter kunna spela upp den i sitt inre.  
_  
"Kom igen nu killar, maka ihop era tjocka rumpor lite så att vi får plats i bilden" skrattade James och signalerade åt Drew, en kille ur hans Quidditchlag som flinade lite och gjorde tummen upp innan han knäppte en bild med sin stora kamera vars lins blixtrade i solen.  
"Jag lovar att skicka dig bilden så fort jag har framkallat den, men jag måste leta upp Hellen nu", sade den rödhåriga pojken och vinkade lite innan han försvann upp mot slottet._

"Åh, äntligen slut på alla skolplågor" utbrast Sirius och lade sig ner i gräset och betraktade förnöjt molnen som lugnt seglade över den klara himlen, "vad ska ni göra nu efter skolan?".  
"Jag vet inte" sade Remus som slagit sig ned i skuggan av den stora eken och lutade sig mot dess hårda bark, "jag lär i alla fall inte få jobb så lätt, ni vet, på grund av vad jag är" sade han och såg sig omkring för att se om någon annan hört honom, men Sirius såg tvivlande ut.  
"Vadå, du har ju för hundan toppbetyg, du kommer få jobb hur lätt som helst Moony" sade han med ett flin, Peter nickade instämmande medan James såg ut över sjön med ett konstigt uttryck i ansiktet.  
"Jag ska be Lily att gifta sig med mig", sade han plötsligt och kompisarna såg förvånat på honom, han släppte inte de lugna vågornas färd men rodnade svagt.  
"Ska du be henne gifta sig med dig?" Ekade Sirius och det förvånade uttrycket i hans stiliga ansikte förändrades och han strålade av glädje, "det är ju underbart Taggis, tänk dig henne som fru Potter", sade han och satte sig upp för att kunna dunka honom broderligt i ryggen.  
"Jag vet, jag hade tänkt fråga henne innan vi kliver av Hogwarts expressen imorgon, tror jag" sade han och släppte sjön med blicken för att ge sina vänner en frågande min, Peter såg gillande ut medan Remus och Sirius bytte osäkra blickar.  
"Kan du inte välja något… romantiskare?" Frågade Remus och rynkade lite på näsan, "det är alltid fullt med folk på tåget, hon kommer aldrig att höra något bland allas prat" sade han och Sirius nickade instämmande.  
"Kan du inte ta med henne ut ikväll, gå en promenad runt sjön och bara… fråga henne" sade Sirius med ett litet leende och lade sig åter ner på marken, "det är i alla fall mycket mer romantisk än på tåget".  
James funderade ett tag medan hans blick åter sökte sig över vattenytan, "Jo, det blir perfekt" sade han och log, "jag är bara så ruggigt nervös", tillade han med ett skratt och drog handen genom det korpsvarta håret.  
"Ta det lugnt Tagghorn, det går nog bra" sade Remus och flinade lite innan han slöt ögonen och njöt av sommar värmen medan han gladdes sig åt kompisens glädje.  
  
Men nu hade dem lämnat honom, tre stycken för att aldrig mer komma tillbaka och en som just nu avtjänade sitt straff i trollkarlsfängelset Azkaban.  
Remus suckade djupt och lade tillbaka fotot på golvet innan han reste sig upp, han sträckte stelt på sig och började gå ut ur huset, han kände det som om han nu hade sagt farväl av de minnen han skapat där, men det var ännu en sak han ville göra innan han började bege sig hemåt igen.  
Det hade äntligen slutat regna och himlen började klarna upp då han gick den inte allt för långa promenaden mot Godric's Hollow's kyrkogård.  
Efter ett tag stod han där framför den nygrävda graven och kunde inte släppa inristningen i den vita stenen med blicken.  
_  
James Potter, född 27 mars 1960, död 31 oktober 1981  
Lily Potter, född 30 januari, död 31 oktober 1981_

Den siste fienden som förintas är döden.  
  
Tårarna började åter rinna ner för hans kinder och han sjönk ned på knä i det leriga gräset.  
Han hade förlorat dem, han hade förlorat alla han någonsin stått nära, antingen döden tagit dem eller Azkabans vakter, han hade förlorat dem.  
_"Lämna mig inte ensam kvar"_ Viskade han och huttrade till, _"jag klarar inte av det"_.  
Vinden rasslade till i bokarna som kantade kyrkogårdens gränser och röda löv virvlade runt i luften för att sedan landa på den fuktiga marken, men den brunhåriga ynglingen brydde sig inte om det utan lät tårarna rinna ner för hans bleka ansikte och beblanda sig med den mörka jorden, han brydde sig inte längre.

**Slut**


End file.
